worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Murley
Lord Christopher Murley is the Duke of Arcadia and a nobleman of Entsteig. His social status is considerably positive, as he is loved by both highborn and lowborn denizens of his nation for his reputation as a tournament jouster, his private initiatives toward the common folk, and his focusing on quality of life. History Christopher was born on 1219 A.K. on a mid-summer's eve. With no siblings or distant relatives, Christopher was the last of his name. His father, an Earl and nobleman, eventually settled in the capitol to raise Christopher and give him a proper education. Gifted at horse riding, Christopher began his career of jouster at the age of 13. After his father's passing in 1238, Christopher was named Earl and was seated at the King's council during times of crisis. On many occasions, Christopher would venture outside the capitol to embark on missions appointed to him by the monarchy. Duke of Arcardia In the summer of 1244, Christopher was chosen by the King of Ensteig to become the Duke of Arcardia. Like his father before him, Christopher sought to govern Arcadia and lead it into exponential growth. Under Christopher's sovereignty, his house guard expanded up to over 200 guards and warriors. He also personally oversaw the construction of more roads and bridges, trading posts on the outskirts of the Sharval Wilds, and several town services to attract settlers. During the Tarlock Rebellion of 1246, in which civil unrest and political strife sparked an uprising by Earl Reynard Tarlock and his followers, Christopher and his forces remained neutral during the coming conflict, an act that was not received well by the King of Entsteig. After the civil war ended, Christopher was summoned to the capitol to answer for not participating, in which Christopher explained his desire to not send his men to die in a fruitless effort. Christopher proposed and married a suitable woman named Maria and named her duchess on September 14th, 1250. Their first child, born a year later, was named after Christopher. Their second child, a daughter, was named Leva. Maria miscarriage that would have been their third child. Later on, Christopher II began following his father's footsteps by learning horse riding and practicing jousting; Leva was eventually sent to capitol to receive a proper education and indulge in political intrigue. During the War of the Black King in 1264, Christopher was charged at defending Southgate, a fortified city on the border of Khanduras that was under siege by a small but threatening army. With the Duke was Sir Maxmillian who was tasked at leading the Calvary. Though the siege remained cold and niether side wished to fight, a small and quick battle ensued after an Entsteig messenger was killed on Khanduras soil; both sides had minimal losses, alas the hostility died down after the Khanduras forces fled south and ended the siege. In 1269, Christopher attended and competed in the main jousting event at the Grand Tournament. Once again, Sir Maxmillian was present during this event and went on to win the tournament after slaying Mauldron. The Duke was unmounted by the command of the Queensguard Lady Melara Redpool, thus made him the center of ridicule for the remainder of the tournament due to having lost to a female. Embarrassed at his defeat, the Duke returned home immediately after losing; the tournament's host, Lord Lawrence Redpool, took offense to his sudden departure. Christopher later regretted his decision to leave the tournament after his defeat, and personally road to Lawrence's castle to apologize personally; the two lords became close friends after that. The Oricon Crisis Appearance and Character Christopher is often regarded as a stellar example of a nobleman; he is kind but stern, trusting but careful, innocent but responsible, and above all a leader among men. He exemplifies an outgoing and socially confident attitude, making him popular among parties or celebrations. While not the wisest military mind, Christopher has been shown to be both admirable and intuitive during a crisis.